1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic storage. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for facilitating a serial-write, random-access read, memory.
2. Related Art
Modern computer systems store massive amounts of code and data during program operation. This code and data is often stored in a cache to enable easy access from the computer system.
Much of the code and data stored in the cache (or that should be stored in the cache) is not changed very often. A standard random-access memory that stores this relatively stable code and data includes fairly complex circuitry that is able to perform both random-access reads and random-access writes to each memory cell. Note that the circuitry to perform random-access writes is infrequently used for relatively stable code and data because the relatively stable code and data is updated relatively infrequently.
One technique to simplify this write circuitry is to use a programmable read-only memory or PROM to store the relatively stable code and data. This solution, however, has drawbacks because a PROM must typically be erased using an ultraviolet light source before using a high voltage source to write new data. At the very least, this is an inconvenient process.
Another technique is to use an electrically-erasable memory, such as flash memory. While flash memory is easier to reprogram than PROM, flash memory typically requires a fabrication process that is incompatible with the fabrication process used to create the central processor and other memory devices. It is consequently impractical to integrate flash memory into semiconductor devices that include a central processor or other memory.